


SEVEN DICKS ONE SLAVE

by FictionRepublic



Category: -BTS jimin, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: -BTS fucked, -BTS jimin - Freeform, -BTS jin, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Fucking, Gangbang, Gangs, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sugar Daddy Kim Namjoon | RM, cum, fucked, pussy, smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionRepublic/pseuds/FictionRepublic
Summary: One girl decides she wants to be fucked by seven guys and of course they well as long as she remains theirs .





	1. Chapter 1

I never could choose who I wanted among them. They are my neighbors these BTS guys, I didn’t move because of them, they came to my apartment complex and now we are neighbors. The first day I went to their house to give them cookies to welcome then to the building. Just trying to be nice. Jimin smacked my ass on the way out and I thought maybe he like me you know. So, we got talking and I kind of liked him and the same went for every member and I just couldn’t decide who I wanted more. 

One evening I decided to go to the boy’s apartment to kind of like sort everything out and let them know I was confused and I wouldn’t be dating any of them but things took another turn. 

“I am sorry, I can’t date you” I said to each member as carefully as I could in order not to hurt their feelings. They all nodded like they were expecting me to say that 

“we don’t need you to date us” Jungkook said walking up to me, I moved back a bit as he got into my space.

He bent and spoke into my ear “all you need to do is let us fuck you” I shivered and placed my hands on his chest pushing him away 

“what?” I said in shock. His hand cupped my pussy through my tights, I moaned 

“we are going to fuck you” Jungkook said again. Eyes wide I looked at the other BTS member who were just watch the encounter “all at once” he continued “can you handle that pussy cat” he said biting my ear lobe 

He kissed me deep and I moan, fisting his shirt, my nipples were hard “well aren’t you horny…” JK said pinching my hard nipple 

“I am going to fuck you so hard, you will be cumming all week” he said, and I moan “you like it when I speak dirty to you, don’t you?” he said taking his hand from my pussy and pinching my nipples through my thin shirt “you dirty girl” 

“take her top off” I heard Suga say and JK tore my top of me, leaving my d cup breast for exposed, I reached to cover it, but he smacked my hands away staring at my tits. 

“my god” I heard Jin say from the couch “those are fuckable tits, now aren’t they?” 

JK wrapped his hands around my tits pushing them together, till my nipples were touching, then he pulled the two in his mouth, my head rolled back, so did my eyes. “JK” I moan 

“she likes it, how about two tongues… would you like two tongues?” V said walking to towards JK and I. 

JK released one of my tits and V latched on sucking my nipple into his warm mouth. The two tongues sucking away at my nipples were driving me crazy. I didn’t notice when my tights were pulled off and my panties was torn off me. I was taking sharp breaths now. 

“now that’s a fucking pussy” I heard someone say and next I know my legs are over someone’s shoulder and the person’s tongue is flicking hard at my clit, I was still trying to keep my clit in contact with his tongue, while not trying to go crazy about the two going at my tits. 

“open your mouth” I heard, and I opened it and one of them stuck his cock in my mouth and damn is he big my jaw ached, my hand was wrapped around a cock. It was too much, I was going to cum…. 

“open your eyes and look at me” I heard Namjoon say and I know it is him but when did I even close my eyes. I opened to see him still on the couch watching us 

“watch him as he eats you pussy” He said, and I looked down to see Jin on his knees eating away at my pussy like it was the last one he will ever get. 

I came hard with my legs shaking on his shoulders, while Jimin was busy thrusting into my mouth, cumming down my throat. The dick in my hard also came hard groaning and I looked up to see Hobi. 

“good” I heard one say. Jin gently placed my feet on the floor as the others stepped back from me. My legs were shaking so I held unto the wall behind me.

I looked up to see Suga hand me a glass “its scotch”. I gulped it down and scrunching my face at the burn “that was hot” 

“do you think you would like to do that again?” JK said in my ear as the other took a seat, licking my ear lobe

“you don’t have to say yes but you will be missing out on a lot if you say no” he said and took a seat. 

V wrapped me in his jacket and took a seat to looking at me. They were all waiting for an answer 

I am such a slut, I want this…. But I can’t do this but what I said next “yes”


	2. SEVEN DICKS ONE SLAVE PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck until she passed out, I guess the frustration from their tour was taken out on hef

Since that night that I finally agreed to be with them all, I have not seen them, they had been having concerts and they are finally coming back to Korea today. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking. I thought of backing out of the agreement, but I wanted to see where this takes me. I am usually the girl no one wants, and I was fine with it until I meet seven idols who wanted me. My phone vibrated beside me, and I picked it up 

“CUM” it says and yes exactly. It was Jimin

I stood up and walked out of my apartment, knocking on theirs. It took a minute for someone to open and I was creaming my panties in anticipation

“come inside” Taehyung said, and I walked in as he closed the door behind me. Jimin walked towards me and I asked

“how was your conce….” He cut me kissing me deeply, I moaned

“I missed you” he said taking his lips off mine, pulling me after him.

“blind fold her” that was all I heard and next I know all I see is black. I turned around trying to figure out what was going on as it seems my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

Someone grabbed my neck, tearing my blouse off me, I struggled and that made my breast jiggle and I heard his breath catch

“stop”

I stood still or tried to. I felt my short slowly slid down my legs followed by my panties. I heard them land somewhere. I felt lips on my neck, biting and sucking and kissing the pain away.

Another was on my nipple, the sensation was too much, I wasn’t thinking straight. I stretched my arms out to hold onto something, but it was grabbed and cuffed behind my back

“don’t move” someone said 

With my hands behind my back, I was totally defenseless against the seven guys. My heart was pounding in my chest as I was led to another place. I heard a door close and I was placed on a bed, not carefully. I bounced on the bed, my legs spreading out in front of me, I was turned sharply on my belly with my hands still cuffed behind my back, so I held myself up with my shoulders. My knee was bent beneath me, leaving my ass in the air.

I felt a kiss on it and then a slap from what I think is a belt. It hurt at first then it tingled. I felt a kiss on it again and another slap and it continued until I was crying and screaming when it stopped but I was dripping at the same time

“pain and pleasure, how they blend” one of them said, I couldn’t make out the voices anymore.

Something was pressed against my lips, so I opened my mouth and a dick slipped in at the same time one slipped into my pussy. It was too much. He pulled out and slammed into me, my scream was blocked by the cock in my mouth. I choked

The position I was in was not helping as the dick kept hitting my g-spot making me cum over and over. The dick in my mouth was sliding faster down my throat making me gag. 

I suddenly felt cold lips on my nipples, sucking it into a cold mouth, the cock sliding faster in and out of me. I was cumming for probably the hundredth time. He pulled out and sprayed the cum on my back. But before I could relax, I felt cold finger rub my over sensitive clit. I couldn’t take it anymore, the dick sliding down my throat stiffened and I knew he was about to cum. He pulled out spraying the cum on my face

“I will fuck your ass now” I heard then felt something cold rub my asshole. 

I tried to talk but my head spinned when I felt a tongue with a ring lick my clit and I knew it was Taehyung, I jerked cumming all over his face, he hummed. I felt a finger push into my asshole and I clenched at the intrusion

“relax, so that it doesn’t hurt” I heard a voice I recognized to be RM say from across and I knew he was far away watching and that aroused me more to be pleasure while he watched.

I felt another finger push in as I relaxed I clenched again, the tongue licking at my clit was driving me crazy, he sucked me into his mouth, while pushing his fingers into my cunt.

I felt him slam into my ass and I screamed at the pain I felt which slowly faded into pleasure, the dick in my ass and the fingers up my cunt were moving in rhythm and I knew I was about to cum and I did, shaking, squirting and feeling the hot cum spray on my ass.

“Good girl”

I heard as I felt them uncuff me and my blindfold removed, I looked up at JK who carried me.

I think I passed out because what I saw next was Jin blowing on hot soup.


	3. SEVEN DICKS ONE SLAVE PT.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass, pussy and mouth filled by seven guys but -RM still teasing you.

“I am busy today, I can’t come” I said to RM “I have to see a client”

“what about after?” he said watching me as he leaned against my door post

 

“I will be tired later, I would need to rest” I said looking anywhere but at him

He is the only one that as not touched me, I don’t know if it is because I am not his type or something, he is just different to me. he is always watching, not touching

“will you be too tired to have tea with me?” he asked

“tea?” I said

“yes, tea” he said smirking “what did you think?”

I said nothing, but my face is probably red now

“I am not going to fuck you yet” he said

“why not?” I said before I could even control the thought

He stared at me like he couldn’t believe I could even ask that. He smiled and entered my apartment closing the door behind him, he walked towards me, I walked back until my back was pressed against the wall

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him, he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me

 

His tongue parting my lips, deepening the kiss, when his tongue touched mine I jerked into him, my hard nipples pushing against my blouse rubbing his chest.

 

His hand went down between my legs, sliding up to my creaming pussy, he rubbed slowly

 

I regret wearing jeans today, what was I thinking

 

I reached to remove my jeans, but he stopped my hands and took a step back “like I said I won’t be fucking you yet”

 

“but I want you” I said needy still thrusting my hips to his

 

“I will not be fucking you yet” he repeated

 

With that he walked out of my apartment only for me to face the other guys standing outside my door   
When they enter and closed the door behind them I was so ready to explode with need RM had created.

 

“oh, he is just teasing you, he is not like the rest of us, you know” Taehyung said smiling as he kissed my cheeks and walked around my house like he owned the place

 

“what do you mean?” I moaned out as JK cupped my pussy, pulling my back to his chest, I leaned my head against his shoulder

 

“First he will tease you so much that you will ache with need which he will deny you” Suga said kissing my neck before biting my ear lobe gently

 

“Then he will watch you cum without touching you, his look alone will make you cum, would you like that” Jin said as he slowly unbuttoned my blouse, throwing it

 

“then he will tie you up and spank you for cumming without his permission, oh don’t think you would be able to ask his permission” JK said into my ear as Jin rubbed ice-cream on my nipples, which were hard again, I jerked

 

“while he is spanking you, you would be cumming so much, your head will spin” Jimin said as he knelt in front of me taking off my jeans and panties in one go. He moaned

 

“finally he would slam himself fast and so hard into you, you would fucking pass out” Taehyung concluded as Jin sucked my nipple into his mouth and Jimin sucked my clit into his

 

I tried to jerk but JK muscled arms were holding me in place as Jin and Suga feasted on my nipples   
I was going to cum but I don’t think I would be alive to be able to, I wasn’t able to move, my legs were shaking so bad.

 

I held unto Jimin’s shoulders as his tongue ended me. He raised my legs over his shoulder as his tongue dug deep into me. Lapping up my juice before I could even release it.

I gripped Jungkook’s arm around my waist trying to maintain my balance as Jimin sucked my clit into his mouth again making me cum all over again.

He stood up walking to my kitchen as Jungkook pulled me to my bedroom before laying on the bed and pulling me on him 

“sit on it” he gritted out.

 

I laid my palms on his chest as I tried to impale myself slowly on his dick, it was that easy but before I could breathe, he gripped my shoulders and slammed me on him 

“JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed as he hit my G-spot. I didn’t think I could cum this much in a single day.

 

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat up with me still on him as he started lifting me up and down his dick, slowly at first and then picking up the pace as he is was rising to meet mine slamming his dick faster and harder into me. I rest my head on his neck exhausted as I came AGAIN.

 

“I will fill her ass” I heard someone say from the door, I was too weak to turn to look as I just laid on JK as he laid back on the bed, my ass now in the air, with him still deep in my pussy.

 

I felt fingers rub something on my asshole, I moaned as I felt finger probe me and JK push in and out of me.

 

Then slowly the hard dick pushed into my ass, I groaned tightening my ass, a hand slapped my butt check and my pussy clenched around his dick, JK groaned

 

“Baby you need to relax”

 

I fucking can’t as another dick pushed into my ass, I wanted to scream with the two dicks in me. This was going to break me in half as they both as started to move at the same time. 

I wanted to tell them to stop but I could feel another orgasm coming and I just laid limp in his arms as they slammed into me faster, with my clit rubbing harder on his pubic hair, I screamed as they slammed into me again, faster and began, I tried to breathe but it hooked as I screamed my orgasm shaking as I felt JK spill hot in me.

 

They pulled out laying me on the bed, cocooning me in their arms as I dozed off.


	4. SEVEN DICKS ONE SLAVE PT.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a Nsfw tweet about -BTS.  
> Living with 7 guys means you don't have to masturbate

The guys have started their world tour and have not been home in months, I have had a lot to think about. I can’t keep sleeping all of them, they don’t really take me seriously, I am just a toy to them. I need to end it and probably move away from this building, I can’t help myself when I am around them It’s like I can’t think. Seven tongues and dicks in you definitely don’t leave any space for thinking.

I need a relaxing bath, I filled the tub and added some scents, grabbing a glass of wine as I relaxed in the water, sipping my wine and suddenly I just started thinking of their dicking filling me up.

I cupped my breast, squeezing as I pinched my nipples, I moaned, pulling it between my thumb and fore finger, slowly running my hand down my stomach to my pussy. Rubbing my clit slowly as my moans got louder

“what the hell are you doing?”

I jerked out of the tub, spilling water on the bathroom floor, I looked up to see Namjoon and Yoongi staring down at me

“out of the tub, now” Yoongi said, his eyes following my movement until I told in front of him

“I thought you don’t get back until tomorrow” I shivered

“well I guess we came in time to stop you from being naughty” Namjoon said as he pulled me to him, sandwiching me between them.

Namjoon cupped my breast, teasing my nipples as I felt Yoongi grab my ass, spreading them as he rubbed his erection between them. 

I moaned throwing my head back on his shoulder when he kissed my neck, biting it gently.

Namjoon trailed his lips down my neck before sucking my nipple into his mouth, using his fingers to pinch the other, I moaned rubbing my ass on his erection.

I ran my hand down namjoon’s chest, trailing my hand to his trousers, sliding it into his shorts as I gripped him through his pants, stroking him, he groaned, biting my nipple in response

“lets go” Yoongi said as he pulled us out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, where the other guys were sitting.

Jungkook looked up at me and smiled, before placing his phone on the table

“tie her up” Namjoon said “she has been a naughty girl” he said spanking my ass and I groaned as I felt myself grow wetter. 

I am definitely a slut.

“I see your pussy glistening, are you wet already” Jin said as he walked up, wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to him as he lowered his lips to mine, kissing me gently before biting and sucking my lower lip into his mouth

‘”You have no right to touch yourself when you have us, everything you get wet, its our responsibility to make you cum”’ Namjoon said smiling as Jimin tied my wrists to the bed post, before tying my ankles to each wrist, leaving spread out and vulnerable to them.

Namjoon climbed the bed and knelt, just staring at my pussy which was clenching and unclenching from excitement. I squirmed as I watched him watching me, he lowered his head to my pussy, breathing on me and I tried to raise myself to meet his mouth but I couldn’t move. I had to hold it in.

Finally his tongue stuck out and licked my clit, I jerked, he swiped slowly again before sucking my clit into his mouth, sucking it gently like he would a nipple. I was going insane, I couldn’t move and I couldn’t cum because just before I could cum be would stop and then start the torture all over again.

His tongue flicked my clit faster now as he pushed one finger into me, I moaned before opening my eyes to see Jungkook stroking his dick while watching me, that alone pushed me over the edge, I thrashed as Namjoon pushed  a third finger in me, pulling and pushing it faster in me, as his tongue continued to flick my clit and his teeth bite it at intervals, I was jerking and cumming as the pace of his fingers increase and I looked down at myself where his fingers where slamming faster into me, I was going to cum but suddenly his finger curved and hit my g-spot and I screamed

“argh…..” as I came, my eyes went to Jungkook who also came spraying his cum on his stomach.

But it was it over… because then he pulled off his clothes and for the first time I saw his dick, he stroke it as he walked back to the bed, he continued rubbing my juice on his dick, stroking it faster and my eyes followed the movement of his hand around his dick.

When he finally got close to me on the bed, he slapped my pussy with his cock and I almost came again, but I did when he slapped my pussy again this time hitting my clit

“Namjoon!!!!!!!!!!”

“yes, I want you screaming my name” he said as he rubbed his cock to my entrance, teasing me, I moaned.

He pushed gently into me and my mouth opened in a gasped and it was filled by a hard cock, I looked up to see hoseok pushing his cock into my mouth. I felt Namjoon go a little deeper, I moaned as he was tearing me up.

Then he slammed into me and the force of his thrust made me choke on the dick in my throat. He pulled out and slammed into me again as he pinched my clit between his finger pulling tightly on it as I tired not to lose my mind.

His rubbing increase as his thrusting increased, he pulled out and slammed into me again as hoseok slammed his dick deeper into my mouth, pushing down my throat as he forced me to swallow his cum

I swallowed quickly trying not to gag and before  could catch a breather another dick was pushed into my mouth, this time moving closer and deeper, the under of the dick rub against my tongue and weirdly it was making me more arouse, I felt a tongue on my nipple before it was sucked into a cold mouth, I tried to jerk but unable to move as Namjoon pushed a finger into my ass, I clenched my ass gripping his finger tight as he slammed into me harder, hitting my g-spot suddenly, I shouted as I squirted spraying his face.

He smiled, more like smirked as he pinched my clit with on hand, pushed three fingers into my ass as he kept slamming faster into me, with each thrust I came, jerking and spraying my cum on him. He didn’t stop even when I choked on the dick in my mouth, I closed my eyes and tried to breath, but I couldn’t as he slammed into me again.

The dick in my mouth, with the tongue and teeth feasting on my nipples, the fingers pinching my clit, the fingers in my ass and the continuous slamming of his dick into me, hitting my g-spot.

I passed out!


	5. SEVEN DICKS ONE SLAVE PT 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbate for us

my advice for those who haven't read pt.1-4, should read it*

So I ran a poll on twitter and about 75% of people who voted said I should write on this instead of ship moments, so here we go.

To participate in the polls don’t forget to follow me on twitter: @namjoonismymeal or just search for FictionRepublic. 

Thanks

Oh and by the way, don’t do this at home.

I came back from work to see Jimin in my apartment “hey Jimin, what’s going on?” I said as I put my bag and files on the table

He walked to me and kissed me “I am good, how as your day been, have you eaten, Jin is making something and it smells good” he said smiling as he ran his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes enjoying the massage

“I haven’t but I heard you guys are going for you japan leg of the tour, when are you leaving?” I asked as I stepped away from him to take of my socks and tie my hair up

“tomorrow, let’s go the food should be ready” he said walking to my door. I followed him and indeed Jin made a feast after eating, I belched “I am sorry” I cover my mouth

“that’s okay, we have done dirtier things in front of each other” Hoseok said smirking

“we leave tomorrow and we were wondering if you would want to come with us, we will be there for about five days but at least you will be able to see the country” Namjoon said as he gulped down his glass of wine

“I don’t know; I have a few things planned” I said as I stood up

“well Mr. bang is coming the day after tomorrow you can always come with him if you want, I would really like to have you there” Hoseok said and I nodded

“I will come myself” I said and started to walk to the door

“where are you going?” Jungkook asked finally speaking for the first time

“to sleep” I said

“sleep here” he said and I nodded and walked into the first room which happens to be Jin’s.

I laid on his big bed and before I could think too much, I slept deeply but of course I dreamt of someone running his hands up and down my thigh with his hand moving further up my thigh without actually cupping my pussy, I squirmed as I started to cream, I opened my eyes to see Jin stroking my thigh and my eyes went to the clock and it was 5:30 am

“take of your clothes” he said and I looked up to see the other members sitting on the edge of the big bed only in their trousers and some had their hair wet so I am going to guess they just took a show.

I slowly pulled off my gown leaving me in my underwear which was the laciest pair I owned, my hard nipples showing through the lacy white bra

“you are wet” Jungkook said and he isn’t wrong “pull of your panties” and I obeyed, pulling them down my legs slowly watching them as they watched me. 

Taehyung licked his lips and the memory of that tongue on my clit made me twitch, he eyes on me 

“part your legs” he said and I moaned as I slowly parted my thighs, the cold air hitting my clit made it hard and more sensitive.

“take off your bra” Jin said and I looked up at him as he is sitting by my head

I slowly unhooked it and removed it watching them, they were not making any move to touch me, what exactly were they planning to do, the anticipation was killing me

“cup your breasts” Namjoon said and I did “squeeze them, like I would” he said and I squeeze gently “harder, then pinch your nipples hard” he said clenching his hand and I could tell it was taking everything in him not to do it himself.

I pinched my nipples and moaned, closing my eyes as I tried to close my thighs to add pressure to my clit, Yoongi reached out and held my leg to keep it from closing

“do not close your legs” he warned

“now slowly run one hand down your stomach to your sweet pussy” Jimin said as he rubbed himself through his trousers

I lowered my hand until I covered my pussy with my hand, trying not to rub my burning clit

“now slowly use your middle finger to rub your clit…. Slowly” Jin said into my ear as I lowered my hand rubbing my clit in slow gentle circles trying to hold my moans in.

“let it out, I want to heard it” Namjoon said

I nodded as I opened my mouth gasping as I started to move my finger faster on my hard clit, my hips thrust slowly to the movement of my hand

“keep pinching your nipple, it like a direct line to your hot pussy, keep rubbing your clit faster” Yoongi said and I looked up at him to see that he has unzipped his trouser and was stroking is hard cock.

“push one finger in” Jin said and I shivered as I felt my wetness, pushing one finger in, I moaned, pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly “faster, and add another finger”

I kept pushing my fingers faster and deeper into me, biting my lip to keep from shouting 

“look at me” Yoongi said and I looked up at him to see him rubbing his precum on the head of his dick, down his shaft, slowly lifting his hips to thrust into his hand, moaning softly. 

I pushed three fingers in me faster, pinching my nipple hard and I knew I was going to cum as I watched Jimin and Yoongi cum in their hands, I came shaking, grinding my head into my pillow a I continued pushing my spamming hand faster into me riding out my orgasm.

“good girl” Namjoon said as he crawled in between my legs licking my pussy, avoiding my clit but when his tongue finally touches my clit I came again from the attack he was given my already sensitive clit, jerking, I gripped his hair tight, he moaned into my pussy as he dug his tongue into me, I jerked gripping his hair tighter rubbing his mouth all over my pussy causing my legs to shake as I jerked cumming again yelling his name “Namjoon!!!!”

He let go and stood, the other standing too

“we need to get dressed, our managers will be here soon, you know the password so you can sleep” Jin said kissing my head as he stood up.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down the pulsing in my clit.

“shit” I groaned as they left closing the door after them.


End file.
